Tangled and Tied
by NightMusic961
Summary: What really happened up in that tower? Sorry, but if I was a guy and saw a helpless girl in a secluded tower, this would be on my mind too...


**So I've been meaning to get this out here for a while, but I kept forgetting...sorry :/ either way, enjoy. This is not for the kiddies so read at your own risk ;)**

* * *

Flynn Ryder opened his eyes at an unpleasant sensation in his ear. His whole body hurt, especially the back of his head. As he went to rub the tender spot he realized his hands were bound.

"What the? Is this…hair?" he asked aloud looking down at the restraints. It was soft and golden, but even as he struggled against it he knew it could not be broken easily. To his dismay, his legs were bound as well. He followed the trail that the binds made. They led to a small shadow hidden among the rafters of the tower.

"Resistance is futile." a nervous voice called out from the dark. Flynn looked at the shadow in confusion and annoyance.

"What?" he asked as the figure leaped gracefully down to the ground. His eyes widened as the figure stepped into the light revealing a beautiful girl.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" she asked. Flynn gazed at her in shock before coming to his senses and answering her question, a frying pan pointed at him threateningly.

"I know not of who you are, nor how you came to be here. But, let me just say, Hi." he smirked at her flirtatiously, admiring her body openly. The girl continued to berate him but Flynn didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. He watched the way her body moved as she circled around him. Hell, she was practically parading herself in front of him! He thought about how long it had been since he had had a woman…too long. Here he was, "trapped" by this beautiful little thing, all alone in a tower in the middle of the woods. Flynn grinned devilishly as he thought about what the rest of the day might have in store for him. He was just about to make a move on her when he remembered why he had come into this tower in the first place.

"Where is my satchel?!" he asked, pulling against what he now knew to be the girls hair.

"I've hidden it." the girl said triumphantly, crossing her arms under her chest proudly, making her breasts rise. "Somewhere, you'll never find it."

Flynn looked around the small room for a moment.

"It's in the pot over there isn't it?" he asked turning smugly to the girl. Her eyes widened and she rose the frying pan.

Flynn awoke to the same unpleasant feeling in his ear. He realized with a start that the sensation came from a small chameleon perched upon his shoulder, its tongue in his ear. Flynn cried out in annoyance and shrugged the creature off of him.

"Would you stop doing that!" he said angrily, rubbing his ear against his shoulder.

The girl stood over him smirking.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." she leaned in close to him and Flynn inhaled her scent. She smelled of the forest, crisp and pure like the mountain air.

"And you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you'll never find your precious satchel." the girl stated stubbornly as she held his gaze. Anger flashed through Flynn but he kept his expression cool. Who did this girl think she was to try and take advantage of him. He'd taken control over people all his life, that's what he did, in fact its what he was paid to do. He looked throughout the room as the girl continued to talk. She paced by him and he saw something glisten from underneath the stairs. His face broke into a victorious smile as he spotted the crown. Now he could take his revenge on this girl for trying to use him and then be on his way. He played along with her, giving empty promises to take her to the light festival, yadda yadda yadda. As soon as she released him from her hairs hold he set his plan into motion.

"So, Blondie…" he started, moving smoothly behind her as she climbed the stairs to her room to prepare for the trip.

"Rapunzel." she corrected him sternly. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You know, if I'm going to take you on this trip, I think we should get to know each other a little first. You know, maybe become unlikely friends." he stood behind her as she entered through her rooms doorway.

"Oh?" the girl asked genuinely surprised.

"Sure, let me tell you a little about myself…" Flynn said taking a quick hold of her waist and pushing her against the wall.

"You see," he said yanking the frying pan out from her grasp and trapping her little chameleon underneath it, "I'm not someone you can have control over." he explained as she fought against him.

"Let me go!" Rapunzel cried, trying to get out of his grasp. Flynn pushed his body tight against hers and pinned her arms above her head.

"I'm a thief. I steal things. That's just who I am." he stated grinding his body against her roughly. The girl whimpered as he bent down to her neck, biting her skin lightly, taking in her scent. He nibbled her ear as he whispered.

"It's cute how you thought you could use me. You tried so hard, so I'll be gentle with you." Flynn attacked her lips, using her shock to his advantage as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He focused on her green eyes and he saw how they fluttered closed as she gradually gave in. Flynn groaned his satisfaction and pushed her against the wall harder. He thought it was safe to release her hands and rip off her dress, but as soon as he touched the fabric, the girl fought against him with renewed vigor. She pounded against his chest in a pathetic attempt to push him away. Flynn started to laugh at her, but then she kicked him hard in the knee.

"So you want to do this the hard way?" he said gritting his teeth and grabbing her tightly. He tossed her onto the bed that lay behind him, watching her small body bounce against the mattress.

"Please don't…" Rapunzel whimpered as he crawled on top of her.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Flynn growled sitting on her hips to hold her down, using her own hair as bondage. He tied her hands to the bedpost as she shrieked and thrashed against him. Flynn managed to get her arms held securely in her own long, blonde locks. Once she was restrained Flynn took his time with her. He knew the experience would be better if both of them enjoyed it. It was slow going, but the chase would be worth the prize. He slowly untied the laces of her sleeves, sliding the fabric off her shoulders. He rose slightly, taking his full weight off her and kissed her hungrily, breathing her in. Flynn heard a small moan escape the girl as he nipped her bottom lip and he smirked as she finally willingly opened her mouth for him. Flynn loosened the ties of the girls bodice and slipped the corset out from underneath her with practiced hands. He made quick work of her skirt, leaving her body completely bare.

"Now, don't think I'm a horrible person Blondie. I'm going to take care of you first before I help myself, okay." Flynn said with a devilish smile as he looked at her naked form. "This is how I get to know you, what makes you tick, what makes you…squirm. So if something feels really good, don't be afraid to let me know. And remember to relax." he murmured against her neck, licking along her jaw bone. Rapunzel tried to lean away, but there was no escape. All she could do was lay there as Flynn let his hands roam her body, his mouth slowly following. As he traced patterns against her sides, Flynn sucked on the hollow of the girls throat. He felt her soft whines against his lips as he fondled her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands as he massaged them. She cried out and pulled against her bonds as he licked her breast, swirling his tongue around the erect nipple. His lips softly pulled the hard bud, his hand pinching the other playfully. He kept an eye on her, making note of all the emotions crossing her flushed face. Hesitance, nervousness, ecstasy. Everything about her was making him hard. All the other women he had ever been with had been previously soiled, but this girl with all her innocence was a totally different experience. He switched breasts, this time fully suckling her, causing her to mew. Her scent was becoming stronger, making him lightheaded, drunk. It was absolutely intoxicating. He lowered his hands to her hips, slowly circling his thumbs as he massaged the sensitive skin.

Flynn moaned against her bellybutton as he moved his thumbs to the inside of her legs and felt how wet she already was. She began to tense and fight against him as he spread her legs. Flynn looked up into her terrified eyes.

"You can either relax and trust me, or I can tie your legs down too. Your choice." he said sternly, making her understand that he would get what he wanted either way. Rapunzel tried to take a deep breath, but it ended up in a broken sob.

"Hey," Flynn's voice softened as he watched her, "Everything else has felt good right Blondie?" Rapunzel nodded reluctantly as tears streamed down her face. Flynn laughed as he gently rubbed against her opening with his fingers.

"So, trust me." he said as he slipped his finger inside her slowly. He watched her face transform from terror to confusion as he stroked inside her. As he rubbed her spot her expression broke into bliss. She moaned loudly as he entered another finger inside her. After she grew accustomed to the size of his fingers, Flynn brought his fingers to his lips. As he sucked his fingertips Rapunzel watched in astonishment. Her senses were absolutely overwhelmed and her nerves were shot, but this man above her didn't seem to be slowing anytime soon.

Flynn moaned as he licked his fingers clean. He had never tasted any woman who was as sweet as Blondie. Without hesitation he lowered his head to her opening and began to lick. As his tongue darted in and out of her, Rapunzel practically screamed in pleasure. It was only when he began to suck her clitoris that her screams became a strangled cry as she came, riding waves of ecstasy.

Once her chest stopped heaving as she gulped for air, Flynn asked,

"Now, didn't that feel good?" Rapunzel blushed madly but nodded silently.

"Good, so no more tears right?" he asked reassuringly. Again Rapunzel nodded.

"Perfect, glad we understand one another." Flynn said standing at the foot of the bed, removing his vest. Rapunzel let herself admire her captors body as he stripped. His defined muscles gleamed with a thin layer of sweat and his abdominal muscles led to an even greater mystery. Rapunzel had no knowledge of male anatomy so she was intrigued by what she saw as Flynn removed his trousers. Ryder noticed her curious gaze and smirked.

"Don't worry Blondie, you'll learn all about this soon enough." Flynn chuckled crawling on top of her again. He moved up to straddle her face, hands resting on the head board of the bed.

"Open your mouth." he ordered the girl as his dick hung above her face. Her eyes widened as she stared at him incredulously. After a moments hesitation, Rapunzel parted her lips slightly.

"Wider…" Flynn coaxed as his member throbbed with excitement. Rapunzel obeyed and Flynn dipped his hips down, slowly lowering himself into her mouth. Her lips were soft and warm around him as he moved his hips up and down shallowly, allowing the girl time to adjust. Rapunzel opened her mouth as wide as she could as Flynn pushed down her throat. He tasted strange to Rapunzel, musky and very salty. She groaned as she almost gagged but the vibrations of her voice only made Flynn moan loudly. He pulled out a little ways but kept the head between her lips.

"Suck." he practically begged looking down at her in a haze. Rapunzel did as she was told, becoming excited as she saw the effect she was having on the man. He was no longer the only one in control. Her tongue slipped against him and she couldn't miss the hard moan that it caused her captor. She stopped sucking his tip and began to move her tongue around him instead. She also began to moan, watching in wonder as his body shook when her throat vibrated. Finally Flynn pulled away from her breathing hard.

"Fuck Blondie, you're a natural!" he said leaning back on the bed away from her. He took a few moments to settle himself before the grand finale, Rapunzel looked at him expectantly, waiting for the next thrill. Flynn smiled at her as he climbed between her legs and lifted them up so that her heels rested on his shoulders. He kneeled on the bed and guided himself into her entrance slowly, feeling his dick stretch her.

"This is going to hurt for a moment, but then it will get better I promise." Flynn said bracing his hands on her hips. Rapunzel nodded and bit her lip as he thrust inside her quickly. The burning pain eventually gave way to blinding pleasure as Flynn pushed inside her. He let go of her hips once they found a rhythm and he began to play with her breasts. Rapunzel kept her eyes closed as her body shook in ecstasy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong to be enjoying this so much, but she didn't care. She moaned loudly as she felt a heat flood her body, her muscles tensing around Flynn as he thrust into her, increasing the overwhelming friction. She felt herself coming towards the peak of something and she never wanted the man above her to stop. Flynn pushed as hard and fast as he could until she came, clenching around him like a vice. He pulled out quickly and shot his cum onto her trembling body. He gazed down at her as his member began to relax, her body glistening with sweat. She panted heavily trying to catch her breath, eyes rolled to the back of her head. Flynn lazily unbound Rapunzel from her hair and stretched out on the bed smugly. He let his eyes close for a moment and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Rapunzel stared at Flynn as he lay on her bed, her eyes narrowing as a plan began to form. Flynn didn't even have time to struggle as Rapunzel whipped her hair around his hands and feet, binding him to the bed as he had done to her. She smirked at him as he struggled against her, eyes wide.

"Now, Flynn Ryder, it seems we have come back to where we started." Rapunzel purred trailing her fingers from his face to his thighs lightly. Flynn tried not to shiver under her touch. He glared at her as he pulled against her hair.

"Well, it seems I underestimated you Blondie. Looks like you are not as innocent as I thought." he said as Rapunzel trailed soft kisses down his abdomen. She hid her blush as she nipped at his neck.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Lets begin shall we?" she asked sweetly as she straddled his hips. Flynn smirked at her.

"Yes, lets." he agreed.


End file.
